


Sweating Pipes

by sadieb798



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angie knows what's up though, F/F, Fade to Black, Fluff, Just gals being pals, Just pretend this was between all the excitement of season 1, Kissing, Lesbians, POV Peggy Carter, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, The Griffith, crafty Peggy Carter, my specialty, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: “Obviously these pipes are not as up to date as I was led to believe,” Miss Fry said, her voice dripping with disapproval.





	Sweating Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha! The muse finally showed up for this bingo! This checks off 'bed-sharing' and 'secret kisses' from my bingo card!

“Oh dear.”

Peggy looked up and saw that a steady leak was coming from the floor above her head. 

She took off at a sprint, just a tad quicker than the other ladies at the Griffith. After scaling the stairs, she rounded the corner of the corridor to her floor. She raced to her door, quickly unlocking it with her key and stepped into a puddle of water.

“Oh my goodness,” Miss Fry’s voice came from behind her. Peggy turned around in time to see the woman clutching her pearls, her rosy face drained of color as the other residents of the building gawked behind her.

“Miss Fry, I am  _ so  _ sorry,” Peggy swiftly apologized, stepping away so Miss Fry could get past and assess the damage. The older woman stepped quickly and efficiently to the bathroom and opened the door to peek inside. 

For a moment Peggy watched, waited until she could see the matriarch of the Griffith step out of the bathroom. Then she poured as much confused sincerity as she could muster into her voice, could feel her forehead wrinkle with panic: “I don’t have a  _ clue  _ as to how that happened - ”

“It’s quite all right, Miss Carter,” assured Miss Fry, her lips pinched as she shut the bathroom door firmly. 

She turned her calculating gaze on Peggy, but she was sure that the matron wasn’t staring  _ at _ her, so much as  _ past _ her, at all the steps she would have to take to remedy this situation. From what Peggy’s seen over the past few months, a plumbing issue wouldn’t be enough to throw her out.

“Obviously these pipes are not as up to date as I was led to believe,” Miss Fry said, her voice dripping with disapproval. “I shall have to write a strongly worded letter to the city once the damages are repaired. But you  _ must  _ be more careful, Miss Carter.”

“Of course,” Peggy acknowledged, nodding. “I’ll be more than happy to pay for the damages.”

“Yes,” agreed Miss Fry, moving to walk past her towards the now suspiciously deserted hallway. Peggy took a moment to iron out the smile that’s been fighting for a place on her lips, composing herself before following Miss Fry out of her boarding room.

“In the meantime,” Miss Fry continued, “you shall have to share rooms with one of the other girls.”

“Peggy can bunk in with me,” said Angie, her voice chipper. Peggy looked down the hall where she stood in front of her door. The honey-blonde curls on her head glowed radiantly in the hall light and her eyes sparkled, her lips turned up in a warm red smile.

“Oh, Angie, I couldn’t,” Peggy protested for the show of it, only for Angie to wave her off.

“Oh please,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “It won’t be as bad as sharing a room with my sister,  _ and  _ I bet you don’t snore.”

“I  _ don’t _ snore,” Peggy assured with a smile. Angie returned it, her face lit up with happiness.

“There, that’s settled then,” Miss Fry said, and Peggy forgot she was standing there for a moment. “Now Miss Carter get any necessities you might need and march yourself over to Miss Martinelli’s room. I won’t hear another word about it.”

“Yes, Miss Fry,” Peggy demured, bowing her head. She watched from the corner of her eye as the matron left, strutting back down the hall towards the stairs.

“C’mon English,” Angie chimed, walking towards her. “I’ll help ya pack up.”

* * *

“Well,  _ that _ was risky,” Angie acknowledged. She stood at her window, arms crossed over her chest.

“Nothing a skilled plumber can't fix,” Peggy said, sliding her empty suitcase underneath Angie’s bed. She glanced up in time to see her grinning.

Angie stepped around her until she was standing on Peggy’s left. She took a seat on the edge of her bed, her legs pressed together.

“How long ya think you’ll be staying with me?” she asked, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Peggy replied, shrugging nonchalantly. “A day. Possibly two.”

“Aw, Pegs,” Angie cooed, leaning forward, her hazel eyes twinkled. As corny as it was, the look her sweetheart gave her made Peggy’s stomach swoop and a blush rise to her cheeks. “Didja miss me that much that you wrecked your pipes?”

“Well,” she answered, moving just a tad closer, she felt a smirk spreading across her lips. “It gets cold at night unless I have someone to cuddle.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Angie remarked sweetly. She angled her head to the side, her eyes sliding half-closed as Peggy shrank the distance between them. A puff of warm air escaped those decadent lips and grazed Peggy's cheek. “Lemme warm you up.”

“I was hoping you might,” Peggy whispered, just as their lips met in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> 💋💋💋💋


End file.
